JCA Season 6
by AnimeMangaWriter101
Summary: The story has been abandoned. I'm really sorry, but I've lost all remaining inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoyed what was written though!
1. A Second Chance

Jackie Chan Adventures

Season 6 Episodes

**Plot: Jade convinces Jackie and the others to let the Enforcers have another shot at being good. Will they remain good guys this time? **

Prologue: Revenge of the Dragon: Shendu and Drago fought in the Demon World. "You call yourself a demon? You're a failure, Drago!" Shendu screamed at Drago. Drago ignored his father and flew away. He approached his portal, one that the Chan family never knew about and didn't close it. The portal opened and he flew into it, leaving Shendu behind. "NO!" he roared. Drago ended up on Earth, and the Chans never knew.

Jade paced around Uncle's Rare Finds, her thoughts occupied by the Enforcers. "Jade? Is something wrong?" Jackie walked into the room, concerned for his niece. Jade hesitated to tell him. "Uh, um…" "Tell me what's wrong." Jade sighed, then told him. "I… I want to see the Enforcers." "What? Why? When?" Jackie almost fainted in surprise. Jade blushed. "I miss them, Jackie. I want to see them, maybe even convince them to be good, and stay that way." "Jade, have you lost your mind? They had a chance, and they blew it!" Jackie exclaimed."Please, Jackie?" Jade did the puppy eyes on him. "Oh… all right." Jackie sighed in defeat. He took Jade to Section 13 to see the Enforcers.

Location: Section 13

Finn, Chow, and Ratso sat in their cell, very tired. "Enforcers? You have a visitor." Captain Augustus Black came into their view and gestured for them to follow. "A visitor? Really?" Ratso asked as they walked toward the meeting room. When the Enforcers came to the window, they gasped. "Jade?" they all said in shock. "Hi, guys!" Jade said happily. "When, how?" Finn stammered. Jade beamed. "Why does it matter? I just felt I wanted to see you.""Why would you want to see us?" Chow asked, curious. Jade blushed in embarrassment. "Well… you're probably not gonna believe this, but… I miss you." They all gaped at what Jade said. "Are you serious?" Ratso asked, not believing it. "Yup," Jade answered. "Why? Why would you miss us? It should feel like a burdens' been lifted. We always caused trouble for you and the Chan-man, and when we were trying to be good, we betrayed you," Finn said sadly. Jade nodded. "That may be true, and I honestly don't know why I miss you. I just do." "Ok…" the Enforcers said slowly. "CB, can ask you something?" Jade asked, turning to Captain Black.

"Sure thing, Jade," Black answered. "C-can you… uh, I was wondering if you could…"

"What is it?" Jade paused, very nervous of what she was about to ask. She was even more afraid of what the Enforcers might say. She took a deep breath. "Could you release the Enforcers?" "What?" Captain Black fell backward, completely shocked. Finn, Chow, and Ratso's jaw's gaped."A-are you serious, little squirt?" Finn asked, shocked. "No one's ever stood up for us like that," Ratso added. "Yup, I'm serious. One more thing: Finn, please don't call me 'little squirt'," Jade said. Captain Black stood up and dusted himself off. "Jade, these are traitorous criminals you're asking for me to release. I cannot allow them to go free." "Please, CB?" Jade begged. "No." "Captain Black, please!" Black sighed in frustration. "Why should I release them? They've caused trouble for everyone, pretended to be good, and almost destroyed the world!" "Whoa, don't bring up the world domination thing. We needed a job, and Valmont was the only one that hired us," Finn defended himself and his gang. "Besides, half the time we were enslaved against our will!" "Oh? What happened to your other jobs?" Black retorted. "Stop! Please, Captain Black. I miss them. A lot." Jade begged more. She then turned to the Enforcers. "Why? Why did you guys leave the good guy side? It was WAY more fun when you were around," she said, tears in her eyes. "I was really upset when you guys left…" Jade broke into tears. She couldn't believe she was crying in front of criminals. "Whoa, Nellie!" Captain Black exclaimed. Ratso raised an eyebrow. "She's crying? Over us?" Chow whispered. "Apparently she really DOES miss us," Finn mumbled in disbelief. Ratso gave Jade a 'I-can't-believe-you-said-that', look. Jade looked at Captain Black with tear-filled eyes. "Oh… alright. But this is your last chance, Enforcers. No playing good-guy just to get your hands on a priceless artifact," Augustus gave in. Jade immediately perked up. "Thanks, Captain Black!" "Yeah, no problem kiddo. Enforcers, you will do what you did last time. You're on probation in Uncle's shop."

Location: Uncle's Rare Finds

"You did what?" Jackie scolded Jade. The Enforcers stood behind her innocently. "Jackie, I already told you! I missed them, so I got CB to let them live with us!" "Jade, they are criminals!" "Excuse me. "Ex-criminals," Chow pouted like a young child. "Until you prove that you're staying good this time, you're still criminals on my watch!" Jackie yelled. "Jackie! Do not yell in Uncle's shop!" Uncle walked out of his library. He dropped his book when he saw the Enforcers.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! What are criminals doing in my shop?" "Don't sweat it, Unc. Captain Black let them come here." Jade hopped up to Uncle. Uncle gasped. "You miss criminals?" "Yeah, so?" Uncle whacked Jade with his infamous two-fingered strike on the forehead. "Ow!" "Niece missing criminals is very bad sign of dark chi!" Jade rubbed her forehead. "Dark chi? I don't have any dark chi in me!"

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! That's exactly what a dark chi-possessed person would say!"

"But Uncle-" Jade started to say, but was interrupted by Uncle. "No buts! You want to be evil and get thrown into jail? No? Then do what Uncle tells you!" Jade mumbled something under her breath. "That went well," Finn sighed. "Oh, shut up," Jade growled. "Hey, watch the attitude, girly!" "Don't call me girly. And you should be the one watching your attitude. I did just release you from prison." "She has a point," Chow pointed out. Ratso mumbled an agreement. He scratched the back of his head. "So… what now?" "I guess you do what you did last time," Jade said, completely clueless. Then she went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She cried into her pillow, and eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, the Enforcers began to scheme. "We owe her for getting us out of prison," Chow admitted. "Ooh, ooh, we could take her to Melvin Moose World! She'd love it there!" Ratso said gleefully. "Hey, yeah!" Finn seemed to think that through. "I dunno, guys. You have a point, Ratso; she would like that. However, Jade's bound to get into mischief, and Chan would blame us for it." "Awwww, but it's Moose World! Nothin' bad ever happens there." Ratso moaned. "Trust me, fellas. Wherever Jade is, trouble's bound to follow."

"That's true," Chow reluctantly agreed. "Wait a sec… I got an idea!" "What's the 411?" Finn asked. "We could have a video game party and get Frank, Charley, and Rocko to come over!" "Hmm, that's not a bad idea, but remember the last time those four met? We got thrown into the slammer!" "But it'll be different this time!" "I dunno, but I guess it's worth a shot." Ratso grabbed the phone and called their nephews, while Finn and Chow went to the store and bought party walked into the room to see Ratso talking on the phone. "What are you doing?" Ratso ignored him. "Okay. Two hours? No, no, it's fine. Yes, we'll be waiting." He hung up the phone and turned to Jackie. "What?" "Who were you talking to?" Jackie asked, suspicious. "Geez, Mr. Nosey. Frank, Charley, and Rocko are coming over for a video game party with Jade." "I see," Jackie mumbled, still not convinced. "Hey, we're back!" Chow's voice rang out from the front of Uncle's Shop. Jade walked downstairs, having woken up because of the commotion. "Ugh, what's all the noise about? And Chow, you're back from where?" "Uh, nowhere," the Enforcers said quickly, wanting to keep their plan a nodded sleepily. "Jade! Now that you are awake, make Uncle tea!" Uncle's voice came from the library. "Yes, Uncle," Jade mumbled. "Once more thing! Dishes are dirty! Someone must wash them! One more thing! Books must be dusted! One more thing! Clean your room! One more thing-" Jade sighed in exhaustion as Uncle piled up 'many more things'. "Someone help me, please." She then walked into the kitchen to make Uncle's tea. As she made the tea, Finn walked in and started washing the dishes. "Finn?" she asked. "Thought you could use a hand, kiddo," he said in a friendly tone. "Thanks." "Hey, no problem."

Jade smiled and left the kitchen to give Uncle his tea. "Here, Uncle." "Thank you Jade." She nodded and went into the library. She saw Tohru, now a full chi wizard, reading a large spell book. "Hey Big T, watcha reading?" she asked. "A spell book," he answered, his eyes not leaving the page. "The Enforcers are here. Did ya know that?" Almost immediately Tohru got up out of his chair and looked at her. "They're here?" "Yup!" "Why?" "I think they can tell you that." Jade grabbed Tohru's hand and practically dragged him downstairs. "See?" she said, pointing at Chow and Ratso playing Robomercs. "You're going down, clown!" Chow said in a playful manner. "Yeah, you wish!" Ratso responded in the same childish and Tohru watched the duo play for two more minutes, and Ratso ended up winning. "Yes!" he said gleefully. Uncle was walking by when he stopped and pointed at the controller. "Do not steal that!" Ratso looked supposedly at Chow; instead there was Jade.

"Bwaaah!" he yelled, patting his chest. She giggled. "Please don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Before Jade could respond, the doorbell rang. "They're here!" "Who's here?" Jade questioned as the Enforcers ran to the door all at the same time. She watched as they opened the door. "Uncle Finn! Uncle Chow! Uncle Ratso!" She heard familiar voices as she looked closer. She saw the Enforcers sharing hugs with their nephews. "Frank, Charley, Rocko!" she said in shock as she gave them all high fives. "Um, surprise?" Ratso said awkwardly. "Our gratitude," Finn finished simply. "Ratso said we're gonna have a video game party!" Charley said excitedly. "Sweet!" Jade yelled gleefully as the foursome ran to the T.V. and started playing video games.

The episode ends with the enforcers, their nephews, and Jade all playing video games happily together.


	2. Jackie Who?

**Plot: Jackie becomes a victim of an Amnesia potion. An enemy thought to be defeated makes a comeback. Will Jackie remember his family?**

**Note: Cookies to GunsoNatsumi for being the only one who reviewed. To answer your question, this story is what I think a Season 6 should be about. So there will be a variety of things in this fanfic. A.K.A. It's not all about the enforcers. ^^**

Jackie paced back and forth in Uncle's shop. Everyone was gone; Jade was at school, Tohru and Uncle had gone to Bavaria (for the hundredth time), and the Enforcers were off doing something with their nephews. It's quiet here, he mused. A little too quiet. He heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and spoke the usual words. "Hello. Uncle's Rare Finds, may I help you?" Jackie barely had time to gasp when a green, scaly figure sprayed him with an amnesia potion. He thumped to the ground, knocked out cold.

Location: Drago's Hideout

Jackie opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, and the light stung his eyes. He blinked until he could see properly. "Ohhh… Where am I?" Jackie rubbed his head; he felt lightheaded. "You are in my hideout, Jackie Chan." A tall, green, and scaly figure stepped into the light. "You-who are you?" "My true name is none of your concern at the moment. But, for now… you may call me Master, as you work for me." "I do?" "Yes." Drago (as was his true name) rolled his eyes. Jackie slowly got up. His bones ached and his legs felt weak, as if they might collapse underneath him any moment. "Come, we have business to attend to."

Location: Uncle's Rare Finds

"Chan master? We're back," Finn called as he entered the store. Chow, Ratso, Uncle, and the others who had been gone quickly followed. "Jackie?" Jade called anxiously. "He is not here," Uncle said. "But wouldn't he leave a note or something?" "Tch, you never know what Jackie will do." "Whoa. Hey, Unc, you might want to take a look at this," Finn gestured over to where he was. He bent down and picked up some dust. Uncle examined it carefully. "Amnesia dust," he whispered. Tohru gasped. "What…what if the same thing that happened to me has happened to Jackie?" "But who would do that? The demons are gone, and Valmont is in prison!" Jade exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" Uncle put a hand to his chin. "We must use locater spell!" With that said, Uncle raced to the library and dug through his magical ingredients. "Hot-cha! I have located spell ingredients!" He then began to mix the things he had grabbed in a large pot. He began chanting, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao." Then there was a puff of smoke, and a piece of Jackie's clothes went flying onto the map, indicating where Jackie was: Antarctica. "Why would Chan be all the way in Freezeville?" Finn asked, mostly to himself.

"Do not know," Uncle responded. "He's in Antarctica? No way!" Jade bounced up and down excitedly. "Road trip!" "We are the ones going on a road trip, Jade," Chow corrected her. "Awww… hey, wait! Why do you guys get to go?" "Because we cannot fully trust criminals yet. They must be watched!" Uncle responded. Chow frowned. "There is no way we're changing back to being bad guys after what Jade did for us!" Finn and Ratso nodded vigorously. "I suppose we'd better get going," Tohru spoke up. "Yes, yes." Uncle led the way out of the shop and towards the airport. Jade watched them go and smirked. "Hmmm… I said I wouldn't go with. Didn't say I wouldn't follow."

Location: Plane to Antarctica

The enforcers looked out the window while Uncle and Tohru watched Jackie's glowing piece of clothing. "We are almost there," Uncle said. "Almost to Antarctica?" Jade popped up out of nowhere and grinned sheepishly. "Aiiiya! Jade! Uncle told you to stay with Captain Black!" Finn looked at Jade, his face full of questions. "How do you do that?" "Secret." "Oh."

Uncle sighed in frustration. "Jade… why do you never listen?" "Emergency enter mention. I can never miss out on action, you know that." "No wonder she's always with you guys," Ratso mused. Uncle cuffed him. "Ow!" "We are here!" One by one, the five men and single girl got off the plane. Uncle led the way, following the direction Jackie's clothing.

Location: Ice Glacier

"Um, Master? Why here?" Jackie asked as he followed the dragon-human hybrid he knew only as 'Master'. Drago growled in irritation. "Because this is the where the Castanets lie." "Oh." The duo walked towards a fairly large glacier. A pair of Castanets were floating inside the iceberg. Just as Drago reached out to get them, Jackie poked his shoulder and said, "Some people are here. Who are they?" Drago turned around and saw the Chan clan. Uncle gasped. "Aiiee-yaaaahh…" "But, how?" Tohru murmured. "No way! Drago's here? How? He got dragged into the Demon Netherworld with Shendu!" Jade shouted her question. She then saw her uncle. "Jackie!"

"Woah, it's Shen-dude's son," Finn remarked. "Jackie! Why are you with Drago? He's evil!" Jade waved her arms desperately. Jackie cocked his head. "You-you know my name? Who are you people?" "My prediction was correct! Jackie has been the victim of an Amnesia potion!" Tohru said with dread. "They are enemies! Attack them!" Drago ordered. "Jackie, no! We're your friends, your family!" Jade yelled. "Attack!" "No! Don't listen to him!" Jackie looked at Drago and then at Jade, unsure of who to listen to. "Insolent snug! I command you to attack them!" Drago was losing his temper quickly.

Jackie, now fully convinced his should listen to Drago lest he turn to ashes, jumped into battle. "Jackie! Do you want piece of Uncle?" Uncle demanded, standing in attack position. Jade stared in horror as her uncle attacked his family. "Jackie…" she whimpered. Then, her face forming into an angry snarl, she jumped and kicked Jackie right smack in the nose. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his nose like there was no tomorrow. "Five on Jade," Ratso betted. "Make it twenty," Finn countered. Chow just grinned and watched. Jackie stared down at his niece, still rubbing his nose. "Why did you do that?" Jade shrugged. "I had to put the combust on you before something else happened." "Like what?"

"I dunno." Jackie then jumped over to attack Tohru. "Jackie! Snap out of it!" the self-claimed too-small-for-sumo yelled as he tried to block Jackie's strikes. Jade then noticed the enforcers were simply watching. "Hey!" she yelled. "Can't you guys help out?" "Are you kidding?" Ratso asked. "We'll get our butts kicked!" Finn added. "If your gonna be on our side, you gotta help out too!" Chow sighed. "Jade, we can only do so much." "But-" Jade started. Finn help up his hand.

"Look, we really appreciate you busting us out of prison and giving us a second chance and all, but we're not martial arts experts. We'd like to help out, but we'd just mess everything up." "I don't believe that! I never believed that! I always believed you guys could be more than low-life crooks! I always wanted you to be good guys! I always believed you were more-" Jade stopped in mid-sentence; she had said too much. The enforcers stared wide-eyed at Jade's little outburst. Before they could open their mouths, a loud roar echoed in their ears. Drago leapt in front of the foursome and growled.

"Well, well, well," he stated. "Look what we have here. The enforcers and the little twerp." He laughed villainously. Jade let out an angry snarl and tried to attack Drago. The half-demon once again laughed and picked her up by the leg. "Hey! Let me go, you jerk!" Jade squirmed in Drago's grip and tried in vain to get away. "We have to help her!" Ratso whispered ferociously. "How?" Chow asked. "Like this!" Ratso rammed into Drago, causing him to stumble forward and drop Jade. The well-muscled henchman caught Jade and watched as Drago fell in the freezing water. "I knew you guys would come through," Jade smiled happily as Ratso put her down. "Master!" Jackie yelled.

"Master? Stupid demon warped nephew's mind," Uncle said. "How will we get Jackie to remember us, Uncle?" Finn asked. Uncle cuffed him. "Ow!" "That is Sensei to you! We will find a spell."

The episode ends with Jackie watching as Drago tries to get out of the water.


	3. A New Friend in Town

**Me: Jackie discovers a stranger, who just so happens to be a- *beep***

**Stranger: DON'T! You'll spoil it!**

**Me: What? I'm trying to tell the people about the plot!**

**Stranger: *sigh* Just start the story.**

**Jade: Let's get this party started!**

**Me: Nobody said you could do that! **

**Jade: You don't own me!**

**Me: *shuts off TV***

A New Friend In Town

A young woman wandered aimlessly through San Francisco. She had no destination; she simply needed a place to stay. As she walked, a man appeared from the shadows, carrying a knife. "Give me your money," he growled threateningly. "You leave me alone," she replied. "I have no money." "Lies!" The mugger attacked her without mercy. She dodged the attack smoothly and kicked the knife out of his hands. He still continued to attack without the weapon. She narrowed her eyes angrily. They suddenly began to glow white. Water formed in her hands. She then threw water shards at him; he was knocked out by the force of the impact.

Location: Uncle's Rare Finds

"Uncle, did you hear that?" Jackie jumped off the staircase, landing near Uncle. "Yes, Jackie. It sounded like water, and then glass shattering. You must investigate." "Okay." Jackie ran out the door to see the mugger knocked out and the girl on her knees, panting feebly. "What happened?" he asked. "Get away," the girl replied. "I'm trying to help you, but in order to do that, you have to tell me what happened." "No one can help me control myself." "I can help you." "How?" "Come with me." "Last time I came with someone, they tried to use me for their own selfish ambition." "I'm not like that. I promise." The girl was still full of distrust for Jackie, but her legs seemed to pick themselves up and follow Jackie back to Uncle's shop.

As soon as she walked in, Uncle began swatting her with his broom. "Demon!" he yelled. "Get out of Uncle's shop!" "Uncle-" Jackie began before getting hit with the broom himself. Jade rushed downstairs to the scene, followed by the enforcers. "What in Tarakudo's name-" Jade was cut off by Finn covering her mouth. "Language, Jade," he scolded. The pre-teen yanked his hand off her mouth and pointed at Uncle hitting the girl. "Unc- I mean Sensei, what's going on here?" "You are blind as a bat! Girl is demon!" "Uncle, your blind as a bat! That's a girl your hitting!" Jade retorted, jumping off the staircase and yanking the broomstick from Uncle's hands. "Jade, give back broomstick at once!"

"You don't own me," Jade almost sneered, hopping away. "What's your name?" Chow asked. "Daiyu," the girl, now known as Daiyu, responded. "You see!" Uncle exclaimed. "Daiyu means black jade in Chinese! She is evil! Evil! Evil!" Jackie shook his head. "I am sorry, Daiyu. My uncle has demons on the brain today." "No… he-he's right. I am a demon… half anyway." Everyone in the room gasped; all except Uncle. "You see? Uncle was right! She confesses it!" "Daughter of the water demon Bai-Tsa," Daiyu continued. "That slimy, ugly, mermaid serpent thing?" Jade yelled, back in the room.

"I didn't ask to be the daughter of a demon! I never wanted to be related to a demonic being! I try to be good, but mean people just use that to their advantage!" Daiyu's head was practically inflamed with anger. "I guess Drago wasn't the only half-demon," Finn remarked. "No, he wasn't," Daiyu said. "All the demons have half-breed offspring. I'm the black sheep of the family. All the others want to be evil. Me… well, I'm different." "Daiyu, please explain what happened back there," Jackie said. "That man attacked me. My demon side always get out of hand when that happens. I hate my powers. I don't want any." "Uncle, perhaps you could come up with a spell to remove them." "Or Tohru could," Jade offered. "I would appreciate that." Daiyu said. Uncle crossed his arms. "Why should Uncle help demon?" "Because I want nothing more than to be normal." "No, I will not help demon." "Tohru!" Jade called.

The large Japanese man walked of the library. "Jade?" he asked. "Big T, do you think you could come up with a spell to remove Daiyu's powers?" 'Remove who's powers?" "Daiyu's." Daiyu waved anxiously. "Bu-uh, I have not ever done a spell like that before." "Come on T, you can do it! You're a full chi wizard now!" Tohru rubbed his chin anxiously. "I will try." "You go Big T! You can do it!" Jade then lowered her voice. "She said hopefully…" She then brightened up. "Hey Daiyu! While Tohru looks up a spell, wanna go to the mall?" "Do you mean the big building with lots of stores?" Daiyu asked.

"Yeah, there! C'mon, it'll be loads of fun!" Jackie put his hands on his hips. "Jade…" "Please, Jackie!" Jade then pulled her uncle down to whisper. "Besides, she needs a friend, and you know it." Jackie sighed. "All right, but bring someone with you." Jade smirked and grabbed Chow's hand. "Ohhhhh, boy…" Chow grumbled as Jade dragged him out the door with Daiyu. They took a taxi and were at the mall in 10 minutes. "Hmm, where to first?" Jade hummed to herself as she wondered around, Daiyu and Chow following closely behind her. "It's so big…" Daiyu said in awe. "What, you've never been to a mall before?" Jade stopped and turned to face her. "Uh, no, not really."

Jade sighed. "Before we do anything else-" she paused for a moment and pointed at Daiyu's rags. "We need to get you out of those clothes." "Uh, okay." Jade grabbed the half-demon's hand and ran to the nearest clothing store: which happened to be Claire's. Chow struggled to keep up as the girls ran from store to store, picking clothes out and buying them before he could say anything. By the time they were done, Chow was carrying at least ten bags full of clothes. "I think we've done enough shopping," he moaned. "Okay," Daiyu said. Jade nodded her head, and they made off to the taxi.

During the short drive home, Jade blabbed on and on about Jackie fighting the demons, Daolon Wong, Tarakudo, and Drago; she even went as far as to tell Daiyu the enforcers used to be bad guys. Chow was a bit offended by this, but he decided not to mention anything. As the taxi reached Uncle's shop, Daiyu raced into the antique store, but ran into Uncle. "Aiyaaa! Demon should watch where she's going!" "S-sorry, Uncle." She then walked into the library where Tohru was. "Um, Tohru, was it? Did you, uh, find a spell?" Tohru turned around to face Daiyu. "I was unable to find a spell. However, I found a trance that allows you to only use your abilities when necessary. For example, to protect yourself or others," he explained.

"I will do it!" Daiyu said confidently. "Very well. To begin the trance, chant the incantation, 'Yāo mó zhōng yú, xì **去**' (Demon within me, be gone) repeatedly." "Thanks Tohru," Daiyu said as she began the incantation. She was in the trance within 5 minutes, which was unusually fast. Jade walked into the room and noticed Daiyu. "Tohru, what's going on?" "She is in a trance." "For how long?" "It depends." "Depends on what?" I do not know." "Oh." Jade walked out of the room to see the trio of ex-criminals talking. "So, how'd it go?" Ratso asked as Chow collapsed onto the couch. "Exhausting," he replied. "Well, Jade is a handful," Finn mentioned. "You have no idea."

"Hey! I heard that!" Jade jumped out of her hiding place. "Jade?" they yelled in unison. "The one and only. And I heard everything you said." "E-everything?" Finn stammered. "Yup." "E-everything everything?" Ratso enforced the word. "No more, no less." "Are you mad?" Chow asked, trying to not act like a child. "A little irritated, but no." "Phew." Daiyu then walked out the room, healthy as a horse. "That was fast," Jade remarked. "So… is everything under control?" Finn asked. "Yup, good as I'll ever be." The now happy half-demon skipped over and flopped herself onto the couch. As she relaxed into her seat, there was a loud bang! "It's coming from the main room!" Jade yelled, dashing over to the living room.

Daiyu quickly followed her, stopping next to Jade. "Bad day…" Jade uttered her uncle's popular saying. Next to the fallen door stood three teenage punks who used to be in prison. The Ice Posse. Jackie and Uncle were nowhere in sight. Tohru had gone to the grocery store. "Who are they?" Daiyu asked. "Three twerps who are about to get their butts whooped," Jade said confidently. "Yo girl, I wouldn't take that tone if I were you," Strikemaster Ice warned. "I'm not afraid of you, Ice twerp!" she shot back. "Jade, Jade, these guys look like they mean business," Daiyu whispered. "You got that right!" MC Cobra chimed. Jade continued to shoot taunts at them.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Daiyu asked. "Sometimes the greatest victory is the battle not fought," Jade answered. "I don't like where this is heading…" "Just watch." The gang began steaming with anger; Ice was biting his lip, Cobra was clenching his fists, and DJ Fist simply looked irritated. "Where's your Uncle?" Ice demanded. "Don't know, don't care," Jade replied casually. "Yo yo yo, I suggest you tell us where to find him." Before Jade could say anything else, the enforcers rushed to the scene. "What is going o-" Finn stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the intruders. "Uh, run for it!" "Hey, we could use some help over here!" Daiyu flailed her arms over her head in a distress signal. "Daiyu, what about your powers?" Jade's voice sounded panicky.

I can't risk it!" Jade sighed in frustration. She then leaped up and tried attacked Ice. DJ Fist slid in front of him and caught her by the leg. "Hey, let me go!" Jade yelled, struggling in vain to get away. Daiyu stared in fear. "Hey, guys…" she looked over at the trio of ex-criminals, who were cowering with fear. "Help?" "We can't beat them…" Ratso shuddered. "Hey, let her go," Daiyu said, trying to hide her shaking voice. 'Ha, or what?" Strikemaster Ice taunted. Daiyu couldn't answer that. She then noticed that, for some reason, she couldn't stop staring at DJ Fist. Something about him looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Just let her go," she repeated. She felt so hopeless. Daiyu felt her body tremble, and her legs gave way. She fell onto the ground. Ice and Cobra laughed at her pathetic-ness. "Had enough?" Cobra chuckled. Daiyu's eyes watered; she felt a flood of tears coming on. She wanted to help Jade, but she couldn't bring herself to use her powers. As she stared hopelessly, she began singing a sad tune she had heard before. "Here's a lullaby to close your eyes… Goodbye… It was always you that I despised… I don't feel enough for you to cry… Oh well…Here's a lullaby to close your eyes… Goodbye…" Daiyu gave in to her tears, and they rained down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Everyone stared in silent shock at her breakdown. "That was… hauntingly beautiful," Jade said, slightly jealous. No one else said a word. DJ Fist suddenly dropped Jade and abruptly walked out the door. "Hey, DJ, what are you-" Ice started, then thought better of it. "Never mind." He then followed DJ, Cobra following him. Daiyu stared after them, wondering what just happened. "Go Daiyu," Jade cheered. The enforcers clapped their hands in rhythm to Jade's cheer. Daiyu felt her face flush deep red. She hadn't done anything; just sing a tune to what she was feeling at the moment.

Jackie and Uncle then came into the room. "Aiiiya! What has happened to Uncle's shop?" "We had to deal with I-" Chow quickly covered Jade's mouth. "Nothing happened," he said quickly. "That does not explain why all of Uncle's antiques are on the floor in pieces!" "Everyone's fine," Daiyu said quietly, still trying to convince herself that everything was fine. "Daiyu, is something wrong?" Jackie asked. "Uh, nothing," she said quickly, snapping back to reality. Jackie folded his arms, not believing a word of it. The half-demon sighed. "Everything is not alright. A group called the Ice Posse broke into the house and tried to harm Jade and me. I was so over-whelmed that I sang a song and then broke down and cried."

"Aiiiya! Demon has haunting voice that chases away bad and good chi!" Uncle panicked like there was no tomorrow. "Chill out, Unc. Daiyu saved me and the enforcers and the rest of your shop from burning to a crisp!" "But dopey gang does not half fire-demon chi!" "With or without fire, they still could have hurt us or destroyed your precious antique store!" Uncle gasped. "Ohhhhh, you disrespect Uncle!" "Can I say something?," Jackie asked quietly. "No!" Jade and Uncle yelled in unison. "Quiet!" Daiyu screamed in frustration. Immediately, everyone became silent, and Daiyu received six pairs of eyes staring at her. "Hi," she waved timidly.

"We need to get more information on Drago and Ice's motives," Jackie said, breaking the silence. "We must do reeea-search!" Uncle exclaimed, walking over to his library. "Jackie, help Uncle work!" "Yes, Uncle." "Uncle, why bother doing research when we can just go out there and kick butt?" Jade asked. "Do not question Uncle!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: That wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Daiyu: **Yes, **it was bad! You made me sing!**

**Me: You did a good job!**

**Daiyu: Shut up.**

**Me: Hey! I'm the author, I could write that you can't talk! So show some respect!**

**Daiyu: Shut up, shut up, shut up, she up, shut up, shut up!**

**Jade: I think we broke Daiyu.**

**Me: Jade, you weren't suppost to- Oh, why do I bother?**

**Ice: Yo yo yo, I'm in the hizzouse!**

**Me: Bwah! *pats chest* Don't do that!**

**Jade: You're turning into Uncle Jackie!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Jade: Are to!**

**Me: Are not!**

**Jade: Are not!**

**Me: Are to- HEY!**

**Jackie: Stop it, both of you! Anyway, if you readers would be so kind, please review.**

**Me: *tackles Jade* **

***TV shuts off***

**NOTE: Sorry for the abrupt ending and late update. I didn't know how to end it. So, yay for new OC! I torture Chow XD One more thing: The song Daiyu sang is called "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill 4. One more thing: In part 2, you will find out what Daiyu and DJ have in common! One more thing: I added funny chattings with me and the characters for more entertainment. One more thing: This episode is cheesy. One more thing: I'm turning into Uncle! The characters belong to their rightful owners; Daiyu is MINE. NO STEALING! Message me if you want to use her. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Friend or Foe ANFIT Pt 2

**Me: In "Friend Or Foe", Jackie, Jade, and the rest of the crew face Drago and the Ice Gang. Daiyu remembers something important from her past, and is faced with an important decision: is she friends with Jackie? Or is she friends with someone else?**

**Jade: *yawn* That is so lame, you know.**

**Me: Is not!**

**Jade: Is to-**

**Daiyu: Don't start! Though… I don't really like how it sounds that you're making me the bad guy.**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Ratso: This is gonna be awesome!**

***everyone stares at Ratso***

**Ratso: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

***shuts TV off***

Jackie scanned through Drago and Ice's criminal files that Captain Black had sent him. "It doesn't make any sense," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What doesn't?" Jade popped out from behind the chair, grinning crazily. "Bwah! Jade!" Jackie yelled in surprise. "Hehe!" "How is it going?" Daiyu walked into the living room, coming from where she had been playing Spoons with Finn and Ratso. Jackie sighed irritably. "Not good. I have not been able to discover anything useful that may help us locate their whereabouts." "Oh. I'm going to go for a walk." "Okay."

Daiyu walked out of the shop, thinking about what had happened last night. Why did I feel like I knew DJ? she wondered as she kicked a rock down the street. As she quickened her pace, she heard voices coming from around a corner. "Yo, DJ, why'd you walk out after that chick sang?" Daiyu immediately walked towards the sound. That was Strikemaster Ice talking. It **had **to be. The half-demon cautiously peered her head around the corner.

Sure enough, Ice, Cobra, and Fist were sitting on a bench, talking about the incident at Uncle's shop. "I don't know," came DJ's rare, deep voice. Daiyu froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She slowly revealed herself. "Yo! It's the chick!" Cobra quickly alerted the others. They all stood up, taking defensive stances. "Wait! I'm not here to fight!" Daiyu said quickly. Ice cocked his head. "Your not?" "No, I'm not! I went for a walk, heard voices, and, babamo! I find you three! And, also…"

Daiyu looked at DJ Fist. "DJ, is your real name possibly… Samuel?" DJ received questioning looks from Cobra and Ice. He lowered his arms. "Is it?" Daiyu repeated. He slowly nodded his head. "It **is **you!" Daiyu rocketed herself from where she was standing and tackled DJ Fist. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Strikemaster Ice's jaw metamorphically hit the ground. "DJ… explain." Daiyu answered his question. "He's my half-brother."

"Say what?" Jade's voice came from behind them. "Jade?" Daiyu gasped. Jade realized she had just given away where she was. She smiled sheepishly and waved. "Oh, hello." Daiyu panicked. "**Please **don't fight…" she mumbled. "Yo, we were **born **to fight!" Ice launched himself at Jade. "Gaaah!" Jade yelled. "Jade!" Daiyu leaped in front of Jade, dropkicking Ice. "Who's side are you on, girlfriend?" Cobra demanded. "First of all, my name is Daiyu! Second of all, I don't know who's side I'm on! Especially not after I find out my brother is in your group!"

"Where's Jade?" Jackie looked around the shop. "She could've gone with Daiyu on that walk," Finn suggested. "Yes, possibly…" "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen right-" Chow didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The door burst open, and Jade and Daiyu came practically flying in, the Ice Gang quickly following. "Bwah!" Jackie fell out of his chair in shock.

"Guys, stop!" Daiyu waved her hands frantically. "This is not the time to be fighting!" "Girl, there's **never **a time not to fight," Ice smirked. Daiyu pulled her hair in distress. "I have to do **everything **myself!" Using her power, which she hadn't used since the day before, she made a barrier between Ice and Jackie. "Hey!" Ice complained. "Tough luck, pal! I'm not about to have my home messed up by a couple of thugs who want nothing more then to destroy an antique shop!" Daiyu yelled in one big breath.

"Aiiiya!" Uncle came into the room. "Thieves out of my shop!" Uncle grabbed a broom and hit Ice with it. "Out, out, OUT!" "Yo, stop th-" the gangster was interrupted when Uncle smacked him again. "OOOOUUUT!" The trio was eventually shoved out the door. Jade did a flying kick and shut the door. "What was THAT all about?" Jackie asked. Jade opened her mouth to answer, but Daiyu raised her hand, signaling she would explain. "I'm afraid it's my fault, Mr. Chan, sir. I found them when I went for a walk. And then…" she took a deep breath. "I found out DJ Fist was my half-brother."

Everybody in the room gasped. Uncle pulled his hair. "AIIIYA! Demon girl has thief for brother!" "By father." "So he's not a demon?" Jade asked. "No." "Are you still on our side?" "I'm neutral." "Darn!" Jackie sighed. "Bad day…" Daiyu nodded in agreement. "Your not the only one having a bad day, Jackie. My brother is a **thief, **for goodness's sake! A thief that you have fought! And that means…" she shed a tear. "That means that I have to fight him next time…" she trembled. The enforcers walked in when they heard Daiyu sniffling.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ratso asked. "Yeah, my brother is DJ Fist." "Whoa!" "I know." Finn walked up and put a hand on Daiyu's shoulder. "Hey, look on the bright side. You still got us." He offered an encouraging smile. "Nice try Finn, but it's kind of hard to be comforted when you have to fight family." "Whaddya mean you have fight him? Nobody said ya had to." Daiyu sighed. "You don't understand." With that having been said, she walked out the door without another word.

"I don't believe this!" Cobra exclaimed as he kicked a rock down the street. "You got that right!" Ice agreed. DJ shuffled his feet. He couldn't believe it either. He hadn't seen his sister in years. Sure, he had been happy to see her, but she was with Chan! He didn't know what to do. If he joined her, Cobra and Ice would surely miss him. They'd all been buddies ever since they met at the dojo in the sky. They had done everything together, and he wasn't ready to give up the friendship they'd forged.

"Why'd ya never tell us you had a sister?" Cobra asked. "I haven't seen her for years," DJ replied. Ice sighed. "What are you gonna do now?" DJ shrugged. "Are you gonna join her?" Cobra sounded worried. DJ shook his head. Cobra was like a brother to him. He couldn't just **leave **him. "Well, look who I found under my hood," the group froze as they heard a hauntingly familiar voice. Drago leaped down for the tree he was watching them on and landed in front of Cobra.

"Y-yo, D-man, what's up?" he stammered, surprised. Ice and Fist waved nervously. "You got out of da hole, huh?" Ice asked. "You bet I did, and I've come to recruit three former minions of mine." "Yo, now hold up, D. You expect us to come right back in line workin' for you?" Drago seethed. "Your turning me down?" "Sorry, D, but we got better things to worry about." Just as the fiery-tempered half-demon got ready to toast them like bread, a voice rang out from behind him. "Hey!" Drago turned around, and gasped.

"Daiyu?" "Oh, you got that right, gecko-face. And don't even think about laying those nasty claws on them." Once Drago recovered from his shock, he smirked. "Dear Aunt Bai's daughter. I never **did **like you much. Miss Goodie-goodie of the family." He blew a stream of fire at Daiyu; she reflected the attack by using a wave of water. Steam floated around the half-demon. Now she was the one to smirk. "Remember, your not the only one with powers. And, if that big brain of yours can remember, I am also one of the most talented half-demons." "Ha! Fat chance."

The Ice Gang attempted to scoot away from the battlefield, but Drago had formed a shield of some sort around the area. "You're not going anywhere," Drago cooed. "Drago?" Tohru, who had been at the Sushi Shop (much to his distaste) stood gaping at the scaly demon. "Yo, it's Five-O!" Ice took this opportunity to run away, but once again, he ran into the invisible wall. While Drago was distracted, Daiyu pulled fast one on him and made fog, causing everyone around her to be clouded in the mist.

When it went away, she had disappeared, along with Tohru and the Ice Gang. Drago steamed with fury, taking out his anger on a nearby light pole. "_No!" _he roared.

"Phew," Daiyu mumbled as she collapsed onto one of the couches in Uncle's shop. "Daiyu, you took us back to Sensei's antique shop?" Tohru asked. "Not just us." Daiyu motioned to Ice, Cobra, and Fist, who were rubbing their heads in confusion. "The chick took us back to Gramp's shop?" Cobra asked to no one in particular. "That what it seems," Ice answered his question. "Yes, I did. Just **please **don't break anything. I did just save you from becoming card-carrying members of the forces of darkness."

"She's got a point," Cobra said. Ice could've sworn he'd seen him blush. He then cleared his throat. "Look, we appreciate ya savin' our hides from fire-breath, D-girl, but we can't stay here." He gave a laugh. "Sides', I doubt Grandpa would appreciate you takin' us **here**, of all places." He pointed his finger at Uncle, who still hadn't noticed their arrival. "Please, Tohru, don't tell Uncle their here," Daiyu begged. "Alright, but if they do **anything **to harm **anyone,** I will turn them inside out."

When Tohru left the room, Daiyu sighed, aggravated. "I'm doomed…" DJ Fist put a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him. "Thanks, big brother." Inside, DJ thought: _This so embarrassing. _But then, that was only one half of him. The other half thought: _It's good to see Daiyu again, and it feels good to be hugged. _So, in other words, he had mixed feelings about this. "Yo, DJ, we real happy for yo family reunion, but we gotta leave. The ol' man wouldn't be to happy to see us if we stayed here," Ice said. DJ Fist sighed, but he knew his friend was right.

"See you next time?" Daiyu asked. Fist nodded. She smiled. "Try not to steal anything." She gave them all a wink and an air kiss. Cobra and Ice blushed to no end.

The episode ends with Daiyu waving good-bye as the Ice Posse leaves Uncle's shop.

**Jade: It's about time you finished this episode.**

**Me: Hey, I had writer's block! So cut me some slack!**

**Daiyu: This is just **_great. _**You made me have a brother, and DJ Fist of all brothers!**

**Me: He's a good brother. Kind, caring, huggable, and-**

**Daiyu: And a thief.**

**Jade: I agree with Daiyu on this one. Why'd you make her have a thief brother?**

**Me: You look up to Viper, and she's a thief.**

**Jade: Ex-thief.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Jackie: Can't you two just get along?**

**Me and Jade: No.**

**Jackie: *sigh* Children. Well, readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, after all our dear friend went through to write it. Please review, and-**

**Me: And we'll see you next time on JCA Season 6!**

***shuts TV off***


	5. Seeing Double

**Me: Daiyu's yin and yang separate after a freak accident with the Tiger Talisman. Daiyu's dark side wrecks havoc in San Francisco, and is planning on sinking the city! What else can go wrong? **

**Ice: Yo, this is gonna be **_rich!_

**Me: *sigh* I don't think so, Ice. I haven't gotten any reviews ever since I posted chapter 3. Maybe I'm not putting enough action or humor in the episodes?**

**Cobra: C'mon dawg, seems to me you got plenty of action and funny stuff in the story!**

**Me: Explain why I only have 2 reviews, then.**

***silence***

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Jackie: *shakes head* This will not end well.**

***TV shuts off***

Seeing Double **OR **The Brethren's Release

"Daiyu, come **on! **I want to show you Section 13 and the talismans and Tarakudo's mask and-" Daiyu struggled to keep up with the fast-talking Jade as she gave her a 'VIP' tour of Section 13. So far, she had met Captain Black, who was a fairly nice and down-to-Earth sort of guy. She liked him. Jade led Daiyu to the vault, where all magical and dangerous devices were stored. "This place is gonna blow. Your. Mind," Jade said as she cracked the code.

"Really Jade, I'm a half-demon. Nothing really surprises me," Daiyu stated. Jade smirked. "Is that so…?" The huge vault door opened, and she ran in, Daiyu flanking her heels. "Is it cool here or what?" Jade asked, pointing to everything that was in the vault. Daiyu ignored her, giving all of her attention to twelve Octavian stones. "So **these **are the talismans," she murmured, approaching the pedestal. "Yup!" "Uncle Shendu used to brag about these…" "He did?" "Yes, I've always wanted to try one…" "Well, knock yourself out!" Jade bounced over to see which one she would take.

Daiyu took a random one, which just so happened to be the Tiger talisman. "I wonder what this one does," she said, squeezing it. "No, you don't wanna-" Too late. Daiyu was split into yin and yang. "Ohhhh…." Good Daiyu moaned, rubbing her head. "FINALLY! Free to wreck havoc!" the other Daiyu said, grinning evilly. "Not gonna happen, daughter of fish-face!" Jade said, blocking Evil Daiyu.

Evil Daiyu laughed. "You can't stop me." With a flick of her wrist, Jade was on the floor, coughing up water. "Oops, did I do that?" she mocked. The evil side of the half-demon ran out of Section 13, planning to do who knows what. "Jade!" Good Daiyu ran over, worried for her friend. "C'mon Daiyu, let's go kick your butt!" Jade said, standing up. "No, we must ask Uncle for help!" Good Daiyu grabbed Jade's hand and they began running towards Uncle's shop.

"This is Dan Freeman reporting. A girl is destroying San Francisco. Cars have exploded, buildings have been cut in half, and- wait, is that a TSUNAMI?" Finn, who was watching the news, gasped. "Hey, Unc, you better get in here…" "What?" Uncle walked in and screamed, "AIIIIIIIIYA!" "Uncle, what's going on?" Jackie burst into the room. "Uncle was right! Girl is EVIL! Why does no one ever listen to me?" Someone knocked at the door as Uncle screamed to no end. "This is not a good time…" Jackie mumbled as he opened the door. In came Daiyu and Jade. "D-Daiyu?"

"Uncle, thank goodness you are-" "Daiyu! Why does news say you are destroying San Francisco?" "That must be my dark side!" "AIIIIIIIIIYA!" "Uncle, the Tiger talisman split Daiyu in half!" Jade explained in a panicky tone. "You are not supposed to play with magic!" Uncle scolded. "Sorry, Uncle…" "Uncle, we have to stop my dark side!" "Uncle is THINKING!" Jackie covered his ears.

"What's up with all the racket?" Chow walked in, followed by Ratso. "Guys, Evil Daiyu is destroying San Fran!" Jade explained. "What?" Ratso asked, not sure of what he had just heard. Suddenly another knock came on the door. "I will get it," Daiyu said as she opened the door. A wide grin spread upon her face. "Big brother!" Pretty soon, the Chan's saw Daiyu squeezing the life out of DJ Fist. Ice and Cobra were behind him, questioning looks on their faces.

"AIIIIIIIIIYA!" Uncle screamed. Jackie got in a fighting stance. "What do you want?" he demanded. Ice shook his hands back and forth in front of him. "Yo, chill, dawg. Some chick is destroyin' the city, and we were wonderin' if Daiyu knew anything." If Daiyu were anime, she would've sweat-dropped. "Um… that would be my other side." Ice raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" "Me and Jade were playing with the talismans, and-" "What's a talisman?" Cobra asked, scratching his head. "Magical items the represent each animal of the Chinese Zodiac." "Oh yeah, D-man mentioned those..."

"So, I touched the Tiger talisman, and divided me in half!" "Snizz-ap! Uh, D-girl, look behind you," Ice pointed a finger behind her, his hand shaky. "Huh?" Daiyu turned around, only to be punched in the face. "Hello, _sister,_" Evil Daiyu hissed. "Did you watch the news? I'm going to sink the city, just like Mother would've done if she were here." "No, no sinking!" Jackie yelled. "You aren't going to stop me, Chan!" With a few strange movements, Evil Daiyu sent daggers at Jackie. "Bwah!" The enforcers ran out of the room, scared for their lives.

The Ice Crew took fighting stances. "Chan, we're helpin' you _one _time, that's it," Ice stated. He sent a foot flying towards Jackie's direction, which happened to flick away the daggers. "Um, thank you?" Jackie said dumbly as he attempted to fight Daiyu. Daiyu sent a punch towards Jackie, which he dodged, causing her fist to break a vase.

"Aiiiya!" Uncle screamed. "You break it you buy it!" Evil Daiyu ignored him. In minutes, the shop was in pieces; antiques, dishes, and couches were on the floor, and Uncle was crying over each and every vase. With one final blow to Jackie, Evil Daiyu raced out of the shop. "Ow…" Good Daiyu moaned, caressing her back. The Ice Crew and Jackie were also groaning after the fight with her dark side. "She's _way _tougher than I thought," Ice grumbled. Jade tugged on Uncle's shirt desperately. "Uncle, we _have_ to get Daiyu back together!" "Do not scream in Uncle's ear! I need the Tiger talisman in order to reunite her yin and her yang!" "It's at Section 13," Good Daiyu said, standing. "Ah, Uncle will be back in a Hong Kong minute. I will return with the Tiger talisman."

"Woah!" Drago backed away from the huge tsunami, which was headed right towards him. He then looked up at the top. His jaw, metamorphically, hit the floor. Daiyu, (which was her dark side, unknown to him) was riding the waves atop the tsunami. "Hey, Drago!" she called as she jumped to the floor. "What are you doing exactly?" Drago asked.

"I'm sinking the city. And while my little friend drowns San Fran, I'm going to release my mother and the rest of our aunts and uncles. What do you think of my glorious plan?" Drago was dumbstruck, before smiling one of those evil grins. "I think you just became a _real _demon." Evil Daiyu cocked her head, but then thought that he was referring to her other side. "Agreed. Let us release our brethren!"

"No you will not!" Jackie came flying out of nowhere, Jade and Daiyu following him. "Chan!" Drago shot a fireball a Jackie, which he dodged. Only then did he notice Good Daiyu. Drago knew immediately what had happened. Daiyu had been split in two with the Tiger talisman. He chucked lightly to himself as he distracted the Chans'.

Jade raced toward Evil Daiyu, who was busy with the tsunami, and trying to summon the portal that would release the demons. " Hey! I don't know what you're trying to do, but it can't be good!" Jade leapt into the air and lashed out a kick that hit, sending Evil Daiyu flying. Unfortunately, she had finished her chant, and a huge green portal appeared. Uncle had just shown up with the Tiger talisman when he saw it. "Aiiya!" Uncle yelled. "Bad day!" Jackie responded. "This is not good," Good Daiyu said it like a sentence.

Suddenly, five demons scrambled to and out the portal entrance, while Evil Daiyu watched in glee. "Look, Drago! We have succeeded!" Uncle yanked a blowfish out of his pocket and began his chant: "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao…" The green portal closed before any other demons could get out. Uncle then grabbed the Tiger talisman, pointed it at both Evil and Good Daiyu, and squeezed it. There was a flash of bright white light, and then only one Daiyu.

"Daiyu! You're back to normal!" Jade leapt up and hugged her, which Daiyu gratefully excepted. "Yes, but five demons were released," Uncle said gravely. "Not the true demons," Daiyu interrupted. "The half-demon offspring. The ones besides me and-" Daiyu stopped in mid-sentence to look around. "Where'd he go?" 'Drago ran off," Jade stated. "Anyway Daiyu, where'd they all go?" "I have absolutely no idea," Daiyu answered.

"We should find them before they cause any more damage to the city," Jackie stated. "Oh yeah… sorry about all this," Daiyu said apologetically. "It's not your fault, Daiyu, but for further reference, don't follow Jade in what she does, as it results in things like this," Jackie said. "But I always clean up after myself!" Jade protested.

The episode ends with Jade and Jackie arguing, while Uncle & Daiyu head back to the shop.

**Me: Phew! This has got to be the latest I have ever updated. I am sooooooooooooooooory to you people who enjoy this fan fiction! I've been writing Ouran High School Host Club, Soul Eater, Muhyo & Roji, Death Note, ect. fan fiction a lot lately, and I never got around to finishing this chapter!**

**Jade: Save the explanations, that's no excuse for abandoning this show!**

**Daiyu: Don't be so hard on her Jade; I've seen those shows she's been recently watching, they're pretty good. And plus, the author has been pretty depressed about her favorite character dying n'stuff…**

**Jade: … oh. But still, don't **_**ever **_**take this long to update again!**

**Me: Sorry… Well, you heard Jade, the next update won't take this long! I hope… *sobs in corner* Author out!**

***Screen fades to black***

p.s. AH GOD I'M SO LATE UPDATING FORGIVE ME -_-


End file.
